Skinny Dipping
by Georgia Fifty
Summary: Ana and Christian take a midnight skinny dip...


Hey guyssssss! I'm back at it again! I just made a quick One Shot of a steamy night with Christian and Ana...

LOTS OF LEMONSSSSSS ;)

* * *

APOV

Today has been extremely draining. I drag our gigantic front door open to our stunning house on the sound. I drag my feet inside and let my bag slid down off my arm and flop onto the floor. _I'm so tired, I want to fall onto the hall floor and sleep here for eternity._ I don't even have the energy to call out too my husband. It's nine thirty at night and I've finally arrived home after a long day catching up on work; becoming the head editor at SIP, getting married, leaving for our honeymoon then moving into a new house in the space of a few weeks probably wasn't the best idea due to how much work I need to catch up on. _It was all worth it though._

"Ana?" I hear my beloved call out. I walk around the corner and see him walking towards me from the living room. He's wearing a light blue shirt with the top two buttons open with his sleeves rolled up to his elbow, paired with his grey suit pants; bare footed. _I'm the luckiest wife alive…_

"Hi baby" I say on a yawn.

"Long day?" He reaches me and wraps me in his arm then places soft kisses on top of my head.

"You could say that" I say as a relax and let my full body weight rest on him.

"Come on then baby, dinner is waiting for you"

He lifts me up into his arms and carries me too the dining room table. He places me on the floor then pulls my chair back for me to sit. He goes into the kitchen to retrieve our plates and two glasses of wine. He places them down and I'm flooded with the amazing smell from Mrs Jones Mac and Cheese. _Hmmm just what I needed!_ We both dig into our meals and catch up on each other's day, I explain I'm swamped with catching up on work and everything else that's been going on. Once we've finished eating we take our plates into the kitchen where Christian offers to wash them. _I've taught him well._ I sit on the counter top and watch him clean up.

He places the dishes back to where they belong then walks back over to me, he parts my legs and stands in between them and places his hands both sides of my waist.

"You look exhausted baby" He looks into my eyes softly.

"I am" I wrap his arms around his neck and pull him closer. I slowly place my lips upon his and kiss him softly. We moan into each other mouths as he runs his hands up and down my thighs. We slowly play with each other and explore each other's mouth slowly. I pull away but rest my forehead against his

"Can we please go back to our honeymoon" I say slightly joke even though I would jump at the chance to go back on vacation.

He chuckles "I wish baby… I really wish we could. Come on, let go up to bed and watch a movie" he pulls me off the counter and wraps my legs around his waist. I wrap my arms around his neck and rest my head on his shoulder. He walks us into the closet where he places me down then strips us both down to our underwear; he grabs me one of his t-shirts then places it over my head and helps me put my arms through the holes. He changes into some loose fitting shorts then picks me back up and walks us to the bed where he places me between the sheets. He climbs in next to me and switches the TV on and we cuddle up and watch 'The Bodyguard' staring Whitney Houston. I love this movie, it reminds me of how Christian keeps me safe just like Frank does for Rachel. 10 minutes into the movie I slowly drift off to sleep….

.

.

.

.

.

.

I suddenly wake up from a loud bang coming from the TV, the movie is still on and Christian is asleep beside me. I turn the TV off and try to get back to sleep…

 _Urghhh._ After half an hour I'm still awake, I can't fall back to sleep! I look to the clock and see it's only midnight. I flop back to the sheets and look to Christian who's facing away from me.

"Christian" I whisper into the dark

"Hmmm" he groans

"Are you awake?"

"No" he laughs

He lifts up and switches the bed side light on before he turns over to face me on his side. I turn onto my side so we're face to face.

"I thought you we're tired" He asks

"I was but I'm wide awake now"

We lay there facing each other for a few minutes until I have an idea.

"You know what we've never done in this new house?" He lifts his head asking why silently "We've never gone late night swimming in our private pool"

He smirks "You want to go midnight swimming?"

"Only if you come with me" I bat my eyelashes.

"Come on then" we both rise out of bed, locking hands and head downstairs.

We run down into the dark and silent house giggling all the way, Christian stops into the security room and tells Sawyer to turn the security cameras off in the pool room. We make it inside where he switches on the underwater lights and the whole pool illuminates, he walks to the edge but I stop him.

"Wait. We're wearing too many clothes" I bite my lip and smirk.

"You want to go skinny dipping?" his eye bulge out of his head.

"Is that a problem?" I run my fingers up and down his chest.

"Hell no" he rushes and push his shorts down as I throw his shirt off me. He reaches for me but I quickly dash and run to the pool and dive into the deep end. _The water feels so good, we need to do this more often._ I re-emerge out of the water, I turn around and see Christian still stood on the side of the pool watching me.

"Are coming in?" I say before I lay back so he can see my naked chest. I hear him splash into the water so I rise back up to see him swimming towards me. He swims back to the surface and I can see his eyes have darkened as he swims slowly towards me. When he swims closer I inch further back playfully.

"You want to play it like that" He say seductively. I smirk then dip under the water and swim away. He swims after me and after a short chase, he catches me around the waist and pulls be too his chest. We surface back to the water giggling. I push my hair back so it's out of my face then wrap my arms around his neck. I lower my mouth to the pulse point on his neck then suck and kiss his skin as he swims us the shallow end. He sits on the steps with me on his lap; he runs his fingertips up and down my body leaving goose bumps in his trail. I continue to suck a bite his neck, it's turns me on so much hearing him moan.

"Ana, you're going to leave a mark" he says as he throws his head back in desire. I stop and raise my lips to his ear

"Good. Everyone will know you belong to me" I whisper. I pounce back like a Vampire sucking the blood of a human, becoming more and more hungry with each drop of blood. I leave with one last bite then lick his neck; I lean back and look at my work. _That's definitely left a mark… fuck that's hot._ I move back to face him, I push my hands through his hair and pull his lips to mine. We fight for dominance as our lips mesh together, he sucks my bottom lip into his mouth and bites down and I moan loudly. I don't know what's come over me tonight but I'm so hungry for him, borderline starving.

"Fuck baby, what are you doing to me?" He pulls away as he attacks neck and collarbone.

"I don't know but I can feel it" I grind my hips against the rock hard pole between my thighs.

"Ughhhh baby, I'm gonna come now if you carry on!" I don't stop grinding. He growls then lifts my hips onto the side of the pool. I gasp as he pulls me right to the edge then pushes my chest back and drives straight in with his mouth and latches on to my pussy lips. I scream out as he sucks on them.

"Oh my god don't stop baby" I rake my hand through his hair and grip on tight.

He moves up and latches onto my clit. He sucks and pulls as I scream out in pleasure. I lay back and soak up all he's giving to me. He eats me out like it's his first meal in days and I'm loving every second of it. He slowly blows on my sensitive spot producing even more goose bumps with the cold air and my wet skin.

"I'm gonna come..." I moan out. My words encourage him and his latches on harder then he suddenly bites down on my clit which shoots off a mind-blowing orgasm. I ride out through my spiral with his mouth still attached to me as my moans bounce off the walls. _Thank god, this room is on the opposite side of the house from the staff quarters..._

"Christian… oh my god… that was" I say as I float back to earth and catch my breath. He pulls me back into the water and I flop against his chest.

"It's not over baby, turn around" I turn around and kneel against the steps of the pool; he lines himself up behind me with the tip of his dick teasing me.

"This is going to be hard Ana, hold on tight" without a split second to hold on, he plunges straight into me and we both groan out in unison. I'm pushed forward from his force so I grip onto the side of the pool to keep us up.

He pulls back out and continues to pound into me, the water sloshing beside us forming waves. We ride the waves back and forth building higher and hire with pleasure. He swivels his hips hitting my sweet spot even better. He rubs the inside of me making my eyes roll back inside my head.

"Yes Christian fuck me harder" He growls

"Talk dirty to me Ana" He says through gritted teeth.

"You like that baby? You like when I talk dirty to you? Do you like fucking me from behind? Pounding into my sweet, tight, juicy pussy?"

"Holy shit Ana, that's so hot" he says quickening his pace

"I love it when you fuck me from behind. Your massive dick sliding through my body. My body that's all yours"

"Who do you belong to? Say it Anastasia" He yells

"Christian Grey! You own me baby! You own my body, you own my heart, you own my soul, you own my pussy baby! Fuck me harder, go deeper baby!"

"Ana I'm gonna come!"

"Me too baby! Make me cum on your dick baby, I need to feel your cum inside! Do it Christian! Cum for me!" I scream out as my orgasm bursts through my body, blinding me with stars across my eyes. I hear Christian yell out behind me as he shoots his load! He pounds into me riding out both of our orgasm for as long as possible. He slowly lowers his pace as a we come down breathing heavily. He flops down and rests his chest against my back. We lay there spent, catching our breath and returning back to earth.

He pulls out then turns me over and takes my positon and lays back against the steps with me laying on his chest.

"Where the fuck did that come from?" He breaths out

"Oh god I don't know" I say laughing then I cover my face embarrassed by everything I've just said. _I've never spoken like that in my entire life! I don't even know where that came from…._

"Hey, don't do that" He pulls my hands away from my face and lifts my chin to look directly at him "That was so fucking hot! I love that Ana! Don't be embarrassed; you're amazingly sexy! I love you" He kisses me

"I love you too" We lay there for a few more minutes, I play with the surface of the water, relaxing and enjoying being in the water so peacefully

"Come on, we should go back up to bed before we shrivel up" He says.

We climb out and Christian grabs us both a towel from the stack we keep down here. We wrap up then walk hand in hand to the door.

"We are definitely doing that again" he says and I giggle. _We defiantly are…._

* * *

 _Soooooo what did you think? I hope you liked it! Please please please leave a review! Let me know any more one shots you want me too do! :)- Gigi x_


End file.
